


Wrong Number

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to send a stupid birthday selfie to his older brother, Cas accidentally sends said selfie to a perfect stranger. Emphasis on "perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

_big 2-6!! happy b-day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_

Cas snorted at Gabriel’s text and sent back, _I’m not sure twenty-six qualifies as a “big” number. It’s a rather innocuous age._

A moment later, Gabriel responded, _shut up bro, evry bday is speciallll! celebrating in style? got hookers? i can get u some hookers. are u drunk yet?????_

Cas rolled his eyes and turned the phone around, turning on the camera. He raised his eyebrows and a bubble-covered rubber ducky, took the shot, and quickly sent it off to his brother, snickering as he imagined Gabriel’s face.

He sank back into the water, sighing happily. It seemed to take Gabriel longer than usual to respond, and Cas was just starting to wonder where he had gone when his phone buzzed. He grinned, unlocked the screen, and froze.

 _I see your rubber ducky and raise you a carved goose!_ proclaimed the text, and underneath that was a picture of… wow. Wow.

There was a man, a few years younger than Cas by the look of it, holding up a small wooden bird and mimicking Cas’s exact expression from… oh. From the selfie that he did not, in fact, send to Gabriel.

After almost two minutes of staring silently at his phone, it vibrated and a new text appeared.  
 _Sorry. Did I freak you out?_

 _No,_ he replied, _that was just supposed to go to my brother, is all. That’s a very nice goose_.

God, could he sound like more of an idiot?

 _Thanks_ , his mysterious, extremely attractive texter said.  _I have rubber duck envy._

_There’s a support group for that._

_Yeah, I got kicked out when they found out I was only there looking for a ducky dealer._

Cas laughed out loud, and shot off another text.


End file.
